Presently, electronic cigarettes have become more mature substitutes for the cigarette in the market. When the heating unit in the atomizer is powered by a battery, the heating unit can be electrically driven to heat the tobacco liquid to produce smoke, therefore users can get a smoking experience.
However, for the atomization core of the existing electronic cigarette, air flows inside the atomization core, and liquid enters from the outer surface of the atomization core, so it is easy to cause carbon deposition due to small heating space for the heating wire, and the incense created by the tobacco liquid tends to be distorted since the temperature rise is too fast in a short time. In addition, the liquid inlet area is too large to control the liquid inlet rate, so it is easy to cause problems such as dry heating or leakage.